icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Gardiner
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Barrie, ON, CAN | draft = 131st overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1994 | career_end = 2005 }} Bruce Gardiner (born February 11, 1971 in Barrie, Ontario, Canada) is a retired Canadian ice hockey forward. Playing career Gardiner was drafted 131st overall by the St. Louis Blues in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft and started his National Hockey League career with the Ottawa Senators in 1997. He also played for the Tampa Bay Lightning, Columbus Blue Jackets (which he scored the first franchise goal), and New Jersey Devils. He left the NHL after the 2002 season and moved to the Russian Super League with Lada Togliatti and then to Finland's SM-liiga with the Espoo Blues. He then had one more year in North America, playing for the Adirondack Frostbite of the United Hockey League before retiring in 2005. He also scored Columbus's first franchise goal. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1990-91 Colgate University NCAA 27 4 9 13 72 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Colgate University NCAA 23 7 8 15 77 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Colgate University NCAA 33 17 12 29 64 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Colgate University NCAA 33 23 23 46 70 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Peoria Rivermen IHL 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 72 17 20 37 132 7 4 1 5 4 1995-96 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 38 11 13 24 87 5 2 4 6 4 1996-97 Ottawa Senators NHL 67 11 10 21 49 7 0 1 1 2 1997-98 Ottawa Senators NHL 55 7 11 18 50 11 1 3 4 2 1998-99 Ottawa Senators NHL 59 4 8 12 43 3 0 0 0 4 1999-00 Ottawa Senators NHL 10 0 3 3 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 41 3 6 9 37 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Columbus Blue Jackets NHL 73 7 15 22 78 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Albany River Rats AHL 45 5 18 23 71 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 New Jersey Devils NHL 7 2 1 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Tolyatti Lada RSL 30 4 8 12 106 10 1 0 1 20 2003-04 Blues FNL 22 6 5 11 60 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Adirondack Frostbite UHL 18 7 12 19 27 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 312 34 54 88 263 21 1 4 5 8 External links * Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Born in 1971 Category:Adirondack Frostbite players Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Colgate Raiders players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Prince Edward Island Senators players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Lada Togliatti players Category:Blues Espoo players Category:Retired in 2005